


Radiant Warmth

by wlwedi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/pseuds/wlwedi
Summary: "Oh my god, she's so pretty. What is she saying? I got distracted by her smile. Oh no, I'm such a useless lesbian, but when she smiles her eyes crinkle at the edges and she looks so happy and I would do anything to have her look like that because of me and-""Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko asked, putting her hand on Yachi's arm. Yachi felt her face heat up like it did every time she even thought about Kiyoko touching her.





	Radiant Warmth

" _Oh my god, she's so pretty. What is she saying? I got distracted by her smile. Oh no, I'm such a useless lesbian, but when she smiles her eyes crinkle at the edges and she looks so happy and I would do anything to have her look like that because of me and-"_

 

"Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko asked, putting her hand on Yachi's arm. Yachi felt her face heat up like it did every time she even thought about Kiyoko touching her.

 

"Oh, um, yes? Sorry, I guess I'm just tired." Yachi said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

 

"That's okay, I'll let you sleep on my shoulder on the way back. I was just saying that we're almost there and that I'm excited for the practice match! Everyone is fired up as usual." It was true, the bus was buzzing with an excited energy. Hinata was gesticulating wildly in the face of a twitching Kageyama. Nishinoya was responding just as wildly as he leaned across both Asahi and the aisle of the bus.

 

Yachi looked around fondly, turning back to Kiyoko who had the same fond smile on her lips, except she was looking right at Yachi. That was weird. Oh no, did she have something on her face? Or was her hair messed up? She tried to check discretely in her phone screen. Everything seemed fine. She probably just happened to glance at Yachi as an afterthought, which was fine. Yachi would take what she could get.

 

The practice match went well. Karasuno won and the energy on the bus back home sparked with excitement. When they took their seats again, Kiyoko put her arm around Yachi's shoulder and nudged her head down onto her shoulder. Yachi hoped she couldn't see how beet red her face, ears, and neck had turned.

 

"Go ahead and get some rest, Hitoka-chan. I'll wake you up when we get back to school." Kiyoko said. Yachi nodded and tried to get her heartbeat to calm down enough to let her rest.

 

It seemed that the moment she calmed down enough to sleep, Kiyoko was gently shaking her shoulder and telling her that they were back at school. She must have looked particularly tired because Kiyoko giggled and smiled at her. It made Yachi's heart stutter.

 

The two managers stood outside of the bus as the boys filed out. She yawned behind her hand as she reminded everyone not to forget anything and to eat a good dinner when they got home, her usual parting advice.

 

Noya and Tanaka climbed out of the bus last and with the most fanfare, which was pretty normal for them. The winks and the thumbs up they were giving to Kiyoko, however, were a new development.

 

"You can do it, Shimizu!" Noya said with a theatrical wink.

 

"Yeah, go get her!" Tanaka added. Go get her? What was that about? Did Kiyoko have to go pick up a female relative from somewhere? Maybe her grandmother was visiting.

 

Kiyoko blushed bright red and shot a warning look towards the boys.

 

"It's a little hard when I'm being crowded." She said pointedly. Noya and Tanaka gave her sheepish looks that dissolved when they sprinted off to go bother Tsukishima, who did not look pleased.

 

"Um." Kiyoko said, turning back to her and looking embarrassed. "Sorry about that. But I guess I needed their encouragement because I almost chickened out and what I'm trying to say is would you like to go on a date with me, Hitoka-chan?" Yachi's jaw dropped and she looked over her shoulder, expecting to see a taller and much more sophisticated woman to be there, waiting to take Kiyoko on a date. This had to be a mistake.

 

"Me?" Yachi squeaked out in what was possibly the highest voice ever produced by human vocal chords. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, you. And I'm absolutely sure. I've only been trying to figure out how to ask you for weeks." She smiled and gently grabbed Yachi's hands in her own. "I really like you." She said softly.

 

"YES!" Yachi blurted. "I mean. Yes I really want to go on a date with you and I really like you, too. I was just so surprised because you're so tall and beautiful and intimidating and I'm not any of that so I was so confused because you could ask anyone on a date and I'm sure they would say yes and-" She rambled until Kiyoko squeezed her hands gently.

 

"I asked you specifically because I like you specifically. I don't care if anyone else would say yes, I care that you said yes." She sounded so sincere that Yachi's heart squeezed "How does this weekend sound?" Dumbfounded, she could only nod. Kiyoko's smile was so bright it almost hurt to look at.

 

"Perfect, I'll text you." She said, and then took off with a wave. Yachi stood there and watched her leave with her hands still out in front of her like Kiyoko was still there holding them. She wasn't aware that the boys had come back outside until Hinata took a flying jump into her line of vision.

 

"This is so great Yacchan! This is so exciting! I wonder what you'll do on your date?" Hinata rambled, almost vibrating with excitement. Kageyama flicked him on the forehead.

 

"It's her date, dumbass. Calm down." He said. Yachi had been around long enough to understand that that was Kageyama for "congrats". She smiled at them.

 

"This is usually where we would threaten whoever dared take Shimizu on a date not to hurt her," Tanaka said, stepping up from behind her.

 

"But," Noya said, launching himself onto Tanaka's back. "Because it's you, Yacchan, we have to give _her_ that talk."

 

"Yachi has only been our manager for two months but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone on this team and then myself." Suga said as he walked past, arm in arm with Daichi. "Have fun on your date, Yacchan!"

 

After Yachi had thoroughly assured the team that no threats had to be issued on her behalf, she made her way home with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

Yachi's phone buzzed at her from across her room where she had put it hours ago so she would stop checking it every other minute. She had been trying to study but had been moving at a glacier's pace. She pushed away from her desk and crossed the room slowly. There had been a false alarm earlier when her mom had texted her about dinner, and she didn't want to get her hopes up again.

 

From: Kiyoko

Meet me at 3 tomorrow? :-)

 

To: Kiyoko

Sounds perfect!! (:

 

She smiled down at her phone and fell back on her bed. She basked in the glow of her upcoming date until the dread of choosing an outfit hit her like a punch to the gut. She launched off her bed and ran into the kitchen.

 

"Mom! Mom! What do I wear on a date!?" She yelled as she tried to skid to a stop, failed, and made contact with the kitchen counter. Her mom smiled and smoothed down her hair.

 

"Let's go see. Tell me about her." Her mom said as she led Yachi back to her room and rifled through her closet.

 

"Um, her name is Shimizu Kiyoko and she's the other manager for the volleyball team. She's really tall and beautiful and kind and _she_ asked _me_ and she even seemed nervous! Which I couldn't believe at all." Yachi rambled to her amused mother, who turned around and handed her a stack of clothes.

 

"If she likes you then it won't matter what you wear," she smiled. "But you always look beautiful in this." Yachi grinned and hugged her mother.

 

"Thanks, mom!"

 

* * *

 

When she showed up to their meeting spot, Kiyoko was already waiting. Her long hair was blowing gently in the wind and she was laughing gently at something on her phone. Yachi was too preoccupied looking at her and tripped over a crack in the pavement. She steadied herself but not before Kiyoko saw her.

 

"Hitoka-chan are you okay?" She asked, putting a steadying hand on Yachi's elbow.

 

"Yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine and okay!" She said a little too loudly. Kiyoko giggled and dropped her hand down to Yachi's, pulling her along at a comfortable pace.

 

"I thought we could go get ice cream and take a walk through the park?" Kiyoko said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's really lovely out today."

 

"That sounds perfect!" Yachi said, squeezing Kiyoko's hand gently. "We could go to the convenience store and sit together on the sidewalk and I would still have a great time. I just like spending time with you." She admitted, blushing. Kiyoko beamed at her and squeezed her hand back.

 

"I feel the exact same way."

 

Kiyoko bought their ice cream and they made their way over to the nearby park. They made one lap while talking and holding hands, and then a second, and then a third. The finally found their way to a park bench where they talked and talked until the sun went down and the only lighting was the moon and the hazy glow of the park lamps above them.

 

"Wow, it's pretty late, huh?" Yachi said, glancing at the time on her phone. "I should probably head back home..."

 

"Let me walk you back!" Kiyoko said quickly, blushing at the immediacy of her words. Yachi blushed and nodded.

 

"Okay." she said, standing up and stretching. They made their way back to Yachi's house hand in hand, chatting idly. When they stopped in front of Yachi's front door, she turned around to face Kiyoko.

 

"I, um, had a really good time tonight." She said quietly, afraid to disrupt the peace of the evening.

 

"I did too." She said earnestly. "Can I kiss you?" She asked. Dumbfounded, Yachi could only nod. Kiyoko's hands came up to cup her face, and she leaned in gently. She smelled like clean laundry and something that was floral yet so distinctly _Kiyoko_. Her lips were soft and warm and they left Yachi's head spinning. Kiyoko pulled away and smiled down at her.

 

"Can I see you again? On another date, I mean. I know I'll see you at practice all week." Kiyoko asked. She seemed nervous so Yachi put her hand against one of Kiyoko's that still cupped her cheeks.

 

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She replied. Kiyoko grinned and kissed her again, short but sweet. Yachi grinned back at her, relishing the blooming warmth in her chest.

 

"Text me when you get home." She said as they pulled apart. Kiyoko nodded and gave her another blinding smile before making her way back down the street.

 

* * *

 

Kiyoko reached over and grabbed her hand during practice. Suga, of course, noticed immediately.

 

"Finally!" He exclaimed. When everyone looked at him to see what he was talking about, he silently pointed to the two managers holding hands on the sidelines. The boys swarmed them, everyone eager to ask questions about how their date went.

 

"Get back to practice," Kiyoko said, giving them all a stern look. "You're embarrassing my girlfriend." At the word "girlfriend", Yachi let out a squeak and blushed up to the roots of her hair. "Is that okay? Me calling you my girlfriend?" Kiyoko said quietly to her once the crowd had dispersed.

 

"Yes! It's perfect. It just, uh, caught me off guard. But in a really good way." She said shyly, twining their fingers together as she spoke. Kiyoko beamed down at her with her thousand watt smile again, but it didn't feel blinding or overwhelming anymore. It made Yachi's heart flutter with a warm feeling. When she smiled back up at her girlfriend, the pounding of her heart almost drowned out the sound of volleyballs hitting the gym floor around them. She could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day because I'm gay and I can


End file.
